


【授权翻译】公平的警告/Fair Warning

by Atenea_atena_athena



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Movie(s), 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atenea_atena_athena/pseuds/Atenea_atena_athena
Summary: 有时候，骨头甚至比吉姆更了解他自己。***STB剧透预警***





	【授权翻译】公平的警告/Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569586) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 
  * A translation of [Fair Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569586) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



> 本文是作者sanctuary_for_all的系列文Home的第八篇，这个系列到现在共写了11篇，除了最后一篇未完结（看架势像坑了）外，其余都是与STID、STB电影情节相关的千词短文，甜甜甜，推荐给McKirk同好。本篇小舰好会撩，心心眼。  
> 谢谢我的beta提琴。  
> PS:2016年要授权的时候我还没注册AO3账号，所以翻译首发在随缘上，评论时留的昵称也和现在用的用户名不一样，但依然是我。

      这是个很棒的派对。莱昂没有看到吉姆眼里出现那种通常在任何时候任何人提到他生日时他会有的疏远的眼神，而且他保持了足够近距离的观察，（如果吉姆给出了那样的眼神）他会注意到的。史波克眼神感伤了片刻，但那在意料之中，而且吉姆在恰当的时候突然插入让他分心。更棒的是，他们小心地不去交换（眼神）——更别提事实上妮欧塔看起来高兴多了——暗示了短期之内史波克不会去任何地方。

      莱昂的小家庭都正待在他们应该在的地方。

      那个家庭里最重要的成员滑出他的夹克，把它扔在卧室门口的椅子上。“那真有意思，”吉姆低语道，听起来既满足又有些惊讶，到现在他早该学会别质疑莱昂，“还有史波克和乌乎拉看起来相处的更好了。你觉得他是不是不再为那些混血小瓦肯（注1）费心了？”

      “小瓦肯？”像个负责任的成年人一样挂好自己的夹克，莱昂惊讶地转身问道。他可以发誓吉姆之前不知道……不，等等。从他的语调来看，小瓦肯的话题发生在离职的话题前。吉姆知其一不代表他知其二。“你怎么发现的？”

      “乌胡拉告诉我的。”吉姆坐在床尾，脱下靴子。注意到莱昂脸上依然惊讶的表情，他咧着嘴笑道：“你知道你和史波克喜欢互诉衷肠说我是个多大的麻烦吧？乌胡拉和我也会这样谈起史波克；”那个微笑消失了，“这事让她备受煎熬。我告诉她她该和他吵得更凶点，但她说如果他真觉得自己需要去这么做，那她不想挡他的路；”他停顿了一下，“我很高兴他俩看起来像是解决了这个问题。”

      “你批准吵架，这很好，”莱昂道，声音故作漫不经心，“因为这意味着你会同意我为你没告诉我就申请了 **中将职位** 这事朝你大吼的决定。”

      吉姆缩了一下：“帕里斯准将和你聊过了？”

      事实上，和他聊的是他一个在准将办公室工作的朋友兼前任病人，他为莱昂会搬到基地来的可能性高兴。“我有我的消息源，”他在胸前交叉起两臂，“但是，那个消息源，本该是 **你** 。”

      “我知道。对不起，”吉姆叹了口气，看起来歉意十足，“我撤销了申请这一点有用吗？”

      “几乎没有，”莱昂挖苦道，向后靠着墙，他已经从过去的经验里学到如果他想真正地把这事谈开，两人最好保持在触碰距离之外，“我知道你会在我们的五年结束之前醒悟过来。我只是想知道你一开始是怎么会有这么个蠢主意的。”

      现在吉姆是那个抬起眉毛的人了：“你是在告诉我你不会喜欢驻扎在地面吗？即使那个地面是在一个空间基地上？”

      他会更喜欢真的大地，与真正的行星相连的那种，但他也得承认即使是仿造的天空和树木，看起来也比他大部分时候呆的死亡真空好。然而，这一切都不是重点。“如果你是想告诉我你这么做是为了我，”莱昂警告道，“我会过去踢你的屁股。管你是不是我的一生挚爱。”

      吉姆嘴角翘了起来，又摇了摇头：“不，”他往后倒去，倒在床上，“但我有点儿觉得如果我又给了你大地，你不会反对。”

      莱昂靠近了一点，好保持和吉姆的眼神接触。“你可以用你弄破的制服打赌，我一定会反对，”这不像史波克认为他对新瓦肯负有的任何义务或者对史波克大使的回忆。吉姆可能在身体上会更安全——至少直到他的躁动不安导致他做出点蠢事之前——但长远来看，办公室工作对他只会有害无益，“即使你蠢到看不出那会让你多不开心，我也不会。”

      当你爱上一只鸟，你不会试着去剪掉他的翅膀。该死的你当然更不会让他自己去做这种事。

      吉姆的嘴角翘得更高了一点，他向上去抓莱昂的手，把莱昂猛地向下一拉。莱昂恼怒地从他身上滚下来翻到一边，但也没再站起来。“我不介意打那个赌，”吉姆抬起莱昂的手放在自己的唇边，“你可以拥有我所有撕破的制服。”

      “你知道，”莱昂抱怨道，“你远没有你自以为的那么迷人 _(charming)_ 。”

      “只要我还能迷住 _(charm)_ 你，那就足够了，”但随着他对上莱昂的眼神，他的表情也渐渐严肃起来，“有那么一会我以为自己再也不爱它了，”他安静地说，“我知道如果我不喜欢那让你也呆在太空并不公平。”

      莱昂的心都痛了。“啊，吉姆，”他叹气道，“你本该告诉我的。”

      这一次，吉姆的笑很温柔。“你掌握了大部分情况，”他捏了捏莱昂的手，把两人交握的双手放在自己的胸口，“但我现在好了。我想起了我爱在宇宙里的原因。”

      他的声音里没有“向船员保证”的自信，只有纯粹的诚实，在这时意外地安慰人心。“只有你会觉得阻止致命的外星超级武器有治愈作用。”

      光芒又回到了吉姆的眼里，他知道自己已经获得了原谅。“我还能说什么呢？我是一个很容易高兴的人，”他翻了个身直到自己俯视着莱昂，手臂圈在莱昂身侧，“或者很难高兴，如果是你的话。”

      莱昂抬手抵着吉姆的胸膛，阻止了即将到来的吻。“不许再对我隐瞒任何事，”他警告道，“无论你想到了什么蠢点子，我都想知道，即使那点子会惹毛我。”

      吉姆犹豫了一下，看起来像在认真考虑这件事。“我想要一个在面对不可能情境下最后一刻孤注一掷的例外。”

      好吧，至少他认真对待了自己的提议。“想都别想，”如果他没有一直在听维修塔发生的一切，他不会知道要及时赶到救出吉姆，“我要知道 **每一个** 蠢点子。”

      吉姆叹了口气：“好吧，每一个。但等你后悔的时候，我会让你收回孤注一掷的那一句。”

      “那绝不会发生，”莱昂轻松地说，抵住吉姆胸膛的手慢慢滑到了他的后背，“总有人得在那救你的屁股。”

      微笑回到了吉姆的脸上：“毕竟那是你的屁股，”他说道，靠得更近了一点，“你来救才公平。”

      莱昂的另一只手也滑到了吉姆的后背：“那句搭讪 **烂透了** ，你真该为自己感到羞愧。”

      “嘿，你才是那个爱上我的人，”他们的嘴唇之间只有几厘米，“我要吻你了，觉得应该让你知道一下。”

      莱昂低吼了一声，把他拉下来吻了他。

 

注1：原文those little mostly-Vulcan babies，这里mostly-Vulcan应该是指因为大副混血所以他的孩子有“大部分瓦肯血统”，怎么翻都没法把这个意思塞进去又让语句通顺符合口语习惯的。下一句医生回答的是“Babies?”但因为我没翻出小宝宝所以沿袭上文用了小瓦肯。  
注2：加粗为原文斜体单词


End file.
